disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnidroid v.10
Omnidroid v.10, also known as the Omnidroid 10,000, is the final Omnidroid created by Syndrome. It is the largest, strongest, and seemingly smartest of the Omnidroids. It is the secondary antagonist of Pixar's 2004 feature film, The Incredibles (since Mirage reformed). Powers The Omnidroid was an extremely powerful and supremely dangerous weapon of mass destruction, and contains an incredible variety of powers due to its technological advancements: *'Strength:' the Omnidroid was incredibly strong. It could pick up and throw enormous boulders over vast distances, punch down trees, and hold it's ground against Mr. Incredible himself. It's strength allowed it to punch through concrete and thick ice, and also make craters in entire roads just by lowering it's body. *'Intelligence/calculative powers:' the Omnidroid was also preternaturally intelligent, even for a computer. It's programmings enabled it to effortlessly, and immediately overcome any obstacle or opponent it was confronted with - as a result, it never flees an opponent and is utterly relentless in combat. The Omnidroid was so intelligent that it began to question why it had to be controlled by its creator, and quickly figured out how to overcome Syndrome's control over it. *'Laser cannons:' the final version of the Omnidroid was equipped with a head-mounted laser cannon. *'Flight:' the Omnidroid, thanks to the rocket launchers in its claws, was able to fly clean off the ground without effort. *'Durability:' the Omnidroid was absolutely resistant to effectively any physical attack from bullets, missiles and even the incredible strength of Mr. Incredible. It could even withstand being submerged in a pool of molten lava and survived. The only material hard enough to penetrate it's armour, ironically, was the Omnidroid itself. Appearances ''The Incredibles'' The Omnidroid initially attacks and defeats Mr. Incredible after ambushing him in Syndrome's conference room. The hero only managed to escape its clutches after Syndrome falls into a monologous rant, hurling Bob away from the robot in a fevered rage. With the success of the robot in capturing Mr. Incredible, Syndrome finalizes the design and programming, and moves forward with Project Kronos. Two nights later, the robot is loaded into a rocket, which is launched with coordinates aimed at Metroville. After Bob Parr and his family were captured by Syndrome, the villain reveals his plan: to unleash Omnidroid v.10 on Metroville and let it wreak havoc, and then appear and defeat it using his remote and his super weapons, so that he would be hailed as a hero, one giant step towards his ultimate goal of putting an end to all Supers. The Omnidroid wreaks havoc around the city and the military fails to stop it. At Syndrome's island lair, the henchmen revel in news coverage of the rampage. The Omnidroid throws a fuel truck that nearly crushes several civilians, but Syndrome catches it. He uses the remote to cause one of the Omnidroid's legs to drop off. As he cheers for himself, pleased at what he is doing, the Omnidroid notices that the remote controls it. As per its programing, Omnidroid identifies a flaw in its tactics, IE that it can be remote controlled, and blasts the controller off of Syndrome's wrist, who then flees in terror. The Parr family escape with help from a repentant Mirage and arrive in the city in a camp bus that crashes. The Omnidroid sees them there and attacks the costumed family, and a climactic battle between the Incredibles and the Omnidroid erupts. The Omnidroid attacks first, trying to crush Dash Parr. Violet Parr saves him by creating a force-field, but the Omnidroid destroys the field with its mass. Bob is able to lift the Omnidroid but is thrown away. He knocks the Omnidroid to the ground as Lucius Best (a.k.a. Frozone) arrives, having found his suit. He freezes the Omnidroid's joints; but it does nothing and he and Bob are thrown away. Bob lands besides the remote, and recognizes it and yells out that he has it, accidently drawing the robot's attention. Bob uses the remote to detach another of the Omnidroid's legs before throwing the remote to Dash. The Omnidroid fires at him before Elastigirl manages to destroy its gun. During the intervening battle, more of the new v.10's capabilities are revealed, including rocket-powered missile claws and a limited ability to fly on jets built into its "feet." The Omnidroid chases after Lucius and Dash, who drop the remote. Bob tries to reach the remote but the droid fires one of its claws and it catches him. Lucius freezes the ground and the Omnidroid slips and falls from Helen tripping it. Violet grabs the remote and flees. She presses a button and the Omnidroid flies into a building. Dash presses a button and Bob, who is trapped in the Omnidroid's claw, is thrown out. He realizes that the only thing that can penetrate the Omnidroid's metal shell is its own weapons, flashing back on how he defeated v.09 previously. He grabs the claw and tells Helen to press the button. Lucius creates an ice wall, but the Omnidroid breaks through with little difficulty. When it's close enough, Helen presses the button and it causes the claw to fly out of Bob's hand and through the Omnidroid, piercing its shell and extracting its core. It stands motionless for a few seconds before tipping over and falling down, and then explodes. Disney INFINITY Omnidroid appears in Disney INFINITY. It is a very important character in the 3DS version, it appears as a opponent and boss in the final board. You have to destroy it three times before you win the game. So each adventure shows a series of challenges that breaks down the bot until it makes its final attempt. If the player loses, it will regain life, by destroying the buildings on the game board until it is fully healed. The characters must catch up to it or it catches up to the player. Gallery Trivia *It's assumed that this model differed from other versions in terms of color. The two models before it, 08 and 09, were medium grey in color, whilst the 10 was a metallic black. *Unlike the Omnidroids 08 and 09, the 10 is covered in panels of plated armor. *The Omnidroid 10 is five stories tall, making it the largest Omnidroid built. *When Mirage and Mr. Incredible discuss how the Omnidroid v.8 was smart enough to figure it was being controlled, this would implicate later on how the Omnidroid v.10 would figure out it was controlled by Syndrome, as shown going for his remote. Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Giants Category:Henchmen Category:Those destroyed Category:Machines Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Silent characters